<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Katya by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153989">Katya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only When Needed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Murder Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member of the Pack comes along unexpectedly....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only When Needed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Katya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashingmoon/gifts">slashingmoon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_will_survive_till_we_die/gifts">we_will_survive_till_we_die</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midmorning_bomb/gifts">midmorning_bomb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may well be one of my favourites series that I have written this year!</p><hr/><p>This is a sort of continuation to the story <a href="https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/326350.html">Only When Needed</a> but you don’t need to have read that to enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/SGt91Vy">
    
  </a>
</p><p>There were times when Talia wondered what would have happened if Stiles and Peter hadn’t resolved things and got together. </p><p>Stiles could be described by many as ‘slightly psychotic’ (Derek’s words), and was occasionally a loose cannon – he wasn’t a team player in the strictest sense of the word. In many ways, he was very similar to Peter – they were both highly intelligent, loyal to a fault, and always sure they knew the best way to handle everything. Unfortunately, they were both often correct. </p><p>She sat back and watched as her pack relaxed in the midday sun. Derek and Kira were resting whilst the twins were being supervised by Erica and Boyd. Talia had an inkling that they were considering having children of their own and were using the twins as a learning opportunity. She laughed inwardly at the very idea that babysitting was in any way a chance to learn what it was <i>really</i> like to have a child of your own. </p><p>The Sheriff was talking to Laura, laughing and relaxed as he sat back. He was on the verge of retiring and Talia was hopeful that he would consider taking up a larger role in the Pack once he had done so. Jordan joined them, taking Laura’s hand in his automatically. It was nice to see her oldest daughter so happy and relaxed. Melissa was coming over after her shift at the hospital.</p><p>A commotion near the patio doors made her sit up, and she watched as Peter chased something into the garden.</p><p>“What the – “</p><p>“Catch her!” Stiles shouted, appearing behind Peter. Moving swiftly, Talia grabbed up the whirling dervish that came in her direction, finding herself with a handful of writhing, screaming, <i>biting</i> child! Wrestling with the little girl until she could turn her around, holding her arms against her body, Talia turned to Stiles.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Stiles was heavily splattered with blood, a deep scratch on his cheek and looked like he was returning from the wars. Peter looked little better, covered in mud and dirt, but any wounds he had suffered appeared to have already healed. “You were going for a walk in the Preserve – how the hell – “</p><p>“First of all, this isn’t my fault!” Stiles said, reaching for the child who happily wriggled her way free from Talia’s grasp and into his arms. </p><p>“Oh dear God!” Talia said.</p><p>“It was wendigoes! They had captured her – and her family! We just happened to come across them when they were preparing them for – well, dinner!” Stiles continued, cuddling the girl close as she wrapped skinny arms around his neck.</p><p>“And she’s here because?”</p><p>“Ah, well. Unfortunately, her parents had already been – dealt with – by the wendigoes. They were discussing what a delicacy the child would be – apparently she’s a were-rabbit? We couldn’t possibly allow – “</p><p>“Yes, yes, I can understand that! But bringing her here? Peter – “</p><p>“There was no other family around,” Peter said, coming to stand next to Talia and turning to watch as Stiles comforted the little girl, who appeared a little spooked by all of the other people in the back garden. “There’s no way we could hand her in to Child Protective Services – how would we explain her? So we brought her here and – “</p><p>“I’m too old to take on another child, Peter,” Talia stated firmly, giving her brother an assessing look. Ever since his major fuck-up on his birthday, Peter had been searching for a way to anchor Stiles, help him realise that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“But Talia – Derek and Kira couldn’t possibly cope! And none of the others are set up for the care she might need while we search for her family – “</p><p>“Why don’t you and Stiles take her?” Peter turned to her, mouth agape at the very idea. </p><p>“What do – “</p><p>“And you know Peter – even if he can be a bit of a grumpy pants and seeing him decapitate that thing may have made you a little bit scared of him,” Stiles said, bringing the young girl over to Talia and Peter. “And this is our Alpha – the wonderful lady I was telling you about in the car.”</p><p>“It’s a honour to meet you, young lady, even under such awful circumstances.” The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth but her scent held no fear – merely curiosity. “Stiles – has she been able to tell you her name?”</p><p>“No – she hasn’t spoken since we handled the situation. But I can tell you understand everything I’m telling you, can’t you?” To their surprise, the little girl nodded before flashing yellow eyes at Talia in official greeting. Talia flashed her in return, and that seemed to settle something because she lay her head back against Stiles’ shoulder and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I think perhaps she’s tired. You’ll need to give her a bath before you put her to bed, Stiles,” Talia said and he nodded before turning and heading back towards the house.</p><p>“Talia – “</p><p>“Peter. She’s obviously very attached to Stiles – are you <i>really</i> going to take away the only stability she’s had since her family were captured?”</p><p>“Talia – “</p><p>“It seems quite logical to me – you and Stiles have the space and the time. And to be frank, judging by the bite she took out of my hand – “ Talia held up her bleeding appendage to Peter’s stunned gaze, “she’s savage enough to cope with the pair of you.”</p><p>“This isn’t – you’re not leaving Stiles and <i>me to take in – “</i></p><p>“Katya! Hey Peter – she says her name is Katya and she likes peanut butter jelly sandwiches! Could you make some while I give her a bath?” Stiles voice came from the patio doors and Talia held back her laugh. </p><p>“Looks like Stiles and Katya need you – Daddy,” she said quietly, unable to hold back her laughter any longer.</p><p>“Sister – I truly hate you!” Peter replied before heading towards the patio, his expression remaining one of complete disbelief.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the usual suspects</p><p>Stay safe, stay well and stay kind<br/>Skargasm<br/>x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>